Gaia Gear
.]] The Gaia Gear , also known as Gaia Vest, Gaia Doublet, Gaea, and Earth Clothes, is a recurring body armor in the series. It is usually a light armor with an Earth-elemental affinity, though it also appears as a Robe in some games. It is often a high-rank armor. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Gaia Gear is an armor exclusive to the Black Wizard. It grants protection against Stone and Quake. It is the strongest armor in the ''20th Anniversary version, and grants +35 Defense and +2 Weight. It can be found in Lifespring Grotto, or dropped from Undergrounder. ''Final Fantasy III Known as the Gaia Vest, it can be equipped by the Freelancer, Geomancer, and Onion Knight jobs. It can be found in Saronia, and bought in Duster, Saronia, and the ''Invincible for 7,600 gil in the remake (4,200 in the NES version). In the NES version, it provides 16 Defense, 8 Magic Defense, and 12% Evade. In the 3D versions, it provides 35 Defense, 25 Magic Defense, and Vitality +3. ''Final Fantasy IV The Gaia Gear (Gaea on the SNES and Magic Robe in ''Easy Type) is a light armor that grants resistance against petrification. It grants +3 to Defense, Magic Defense, and Magic Evasion. It can be bought for 500 gil in Mysidia. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Gaia Gear provides +3 to Defense, Magic Defense, and Magic Evasion, and protection from Gradual Petrify. It can be bought for 500 gil in Mysidia, Baron (as Ceodore), Tomra, Troia, Mist, and Dwarven Castle, or found in South Underground Waterway (as Porom). It can be equipped by Cecil, Ceodore, Rosa, Rydia, Palom, Porom, Leonora, Harley and Golbez. Final Fantasy V The Gaia Gear is a robe that boosts the user's Earth-elemental damage by 50%. It grants +8 Defense, +10 Magic Defense, and +18 Magic Evasion, and has a Weight of 2. It can be bought at Regole, Quelb, Castle of Bal, and Castle Surgate for 2,000 gil or dropped from Gravitator and stolen from Sorcerers and Abductor. It can be equipped by Summoners, Chemists, Geomancers, Bards, Dancers, Oracles, Cannoneers, Necromancers, and Mimes. Final Fantasy VI The Gaia Gear is a light armor that lets the wearer absorb Earth-elemental damage. It grants +53 Defense and +43 Magic Defense, and can be equipped by all characters except Edgar, Cyan, and Umaro. It can be bought from Thamasa in World of Balance or from Nikeah and South Figaro in World of Ruin for 6,000 gil. Final Fantasy IX The Gaia Gear is a light armor that teaches Osmose to Vivi, and the support abilities Insomniac and High Tide to all other characters who can equip it. It boosts and absorbs the earth element, and grants +25 Defense and +2 Magic Defense. It can be bought at Daguerreo (disc 3) and Ipsen's Castle for 8,700 gil, or found in Oeilvert, Mount Gulug, and the "Faraway Lagoon" Chocograph treasure. Final Fantasy XI Gaia Doublet is body armor that provides 35 DEF, VIT +4, and Earth Resistance +10. It can be equipped by level 52 Monk, White Mage, Red Mage, Thief, Paladin, Beastmaster, Bard, Dragoon, Summoner, Blue Mage, Corsair, Puppetmaster, Dancer, Geomancer, and Rune Fencer. It can only be obtained through synthesis. Final Fantasy XII The Gaia Gear is a piece of mystic armor that grants an HP bonus rather than an MP bonus, as well as a bonus to Magick Power. Gaia Gear boosts HP by 100, Defense by 35 and Magick Power by 8 and costs 9,300 gil at Balfonheim Port. It can be worn after unlocking the Mystic Armor 8 license for 35 LP. In the ''Zodiac versions, it provides 47 Defense, +150 HP, +10 MP, +8 Magick Power, and requires the Mystic Armor 8 license for 60 LP. It can be found as a treasure in Cerobi Steppe (South Liavell Hills) or Great Crystal (Trahk Pis Praa), or dropped by Mythril Golem (3% chance). It can be equipped by the White Mage, Red Battlemage and Black Mage, and Bushi. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Gaia Gear is a dancer's robe equipped by Penelo. It provides +54 Defense, +81 Magick Defense, boosts resistance against Earth, and grants +10 Stamina. It can be bought in Chapter 9 for 24,000 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics The Gaia Gear (Earth Clothes on the PlayStation) is a high-rank light armor that lets the wearer absorb Earth-elemental damage, as well as boosting Earth-elemental attacks. It provides +85 HP, +10 MP, and is available for 10,000 gil at many Outfitters starting in Chapter 4. It can also be found with the Treasure Hunter ability in Limberry Castle Gate as a rare treasure. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Gaia Gear teaches Auto-Regen to Hunters, Snipers, and Gadgeteers. It provides 24 Defense and 12 Resistance, as well lets the wearer absorb Earth-elemental attacks. It can be obtained as a random reward for completing a mission. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Gaia Gear teaches Regenerate to Hunters, Snipers, and Tinkers. It provides +34 Defense and +12 Resistance, and can be bought for 1,500 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Earth Sigil, Rose Branch, and Fine Wool. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Earth Robe grants +5 Attack, +108 Defense, and +10 Magic. It can be made by using the Grand Raiment scroll. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Gaia Gear is a mid-ranked robe, usable at level 40, and provides 39 Defense. It can be bought for 248 gil. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Earth Robe is a mid-ranked armor that can be used by any race and gender. It provides 47 defense, 9 magic, and 23 magic defense at level 1, while at level 30 it provides 74 defense, 11 magic, and 38 magic defense, and has one empty slot. It can be created for 2,780 gil by using Mythril Silk x3, Curious Petal x3, and Green Fay Dust x5 (on Hard or Very Hard mode). When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Earth Robe makes a Holy Stone 2, level 10-19 makes an Anti-Stun Stone 4, and level 20-30 makes a Holy Stone 5. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Gaia's Armor is the strongest armor equippable by Benjamin, acquired at Mac's Ship in a chest. It grants resistance to Water, Wind, Thunder (no icon for it exists), Poison, and Sleep, and provides a Defense of 15. Bravely Default Gaia Gear is light armor that provides 25 P.DEF, 6 M.DEF, +4 M.ATK, and increases Earth-elemental damage by 50%. It can be bought in Eternia for 11000 pg. Bravely Second: End Layer Gaia Gear is clothes that provides 25 P.DEF and 25 M.DEF. It can be found in the Skyhold. Final Fantasy Dimensions Gaia Gear provides 10 Defense, 9 Magic Defense and 10 Magic Evade, and gives Intelligence +3 to the wearer. It is found in the Umberwood and bought for 3600 gil in Rusalka, Aulë and in Castle Falgabard from Mog. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Gaia Gear is a level 55 robe that raises HP by 1,427 and Bravery by 56. It also boosts Magic Defense by 15%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 13,360 gil, Wizard's Robes, a Fallen Angel Feather, and Demon Feather x2. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gaia Gear is a level 30 robe that provides +1,505 HP, +41 Bravery, and +5% Magic Defense. It can be obtained by trading 43,700 gil, Wizard's Robes, and Silky Cloth. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gaia Gear is a robe that provides 20 DEF, 5 MAG, 5 SPR, 30% Petrify resistance, +50% Earth resistance, and -50% Wind resistance. It can be bought for 3,000 gil at Industrial City Dilmagia, Village of Ambel, Town of Kolts, Aquapolis Olderion, Town of Amore, and Raven's Hideaway, crafted using 600 gil, Earth Cryst x8, Gaia's Tear x5, and Spellsilk x3, found during the exploration of Kolobos Reef, and obtained as the reward from the event "A Frosty Offensive". Gallery Gaia Vest FFIII Art.png|Original art from ''Final Fantasy III. Gaiagear.jpg|''Final Fantasy V. FFXI Gaia Doublet.jpg|Final Fantasy XI. FFT Gaia Gear.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Gaia Gear.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. EoT Earth Robe.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. MQGaiaArmor.PNG|Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFMQ Gaia's Armor Artwork.jpg|Artwork in ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. DFFOO Gaia Gear (IX).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' FFIX. DFFOO Gaia Gear (XII).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' FFXII. FFRK Gaia Gear FFI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI. FFRK Gaia Gear FFII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Gaia Vest FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Gaia Gear FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Gaia Gear FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Gaia Gear FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Gaia Gear FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVIII. FFRK Gaia Gear FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Gaia Gear FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. FFBE Gaia Gear.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology Category:Heavy armor